


Opera

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jealous Will, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will notices Hannibal making a new friend and finds himself becoming jealous. Hannibal, as always, has other plans in mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Have you forgotten the joy we felt in killing the Dragon together, Will? The thrill of hunting by each other’s side? The contentment in ridding the world of monsters?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Will did remember, and the urge rushed hotly through him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon, who wanted to explore Will's insecurity and jealousy post-finale.
> 
> X-posted from [Tumblr](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/post/134158814463/now-that-will-has-embraced-his-darkness-and).

On one occasion, during their new life together in Buenos Aires, Hannibal brought Will to the opera (“It’s just for one night, Will. I have strong doubts that this will actually kill you.”).

During Intermission, as they loitered in the lobby, Will stepped away to use the restroom, and on returning, he found Hannibal speaking with a tall and entirely becoming woman. Hannibal was lit up and engaged, acting like his old charming self and obviously enjoying the interaction.

Hannibal had been so subdued, so at peace in his small and soft life with Will since the fall, that the return of this more boisterous man had Will simmering with confusion, then doubt, then jealousy. The Hannibal that Will knew and lived with wore soft pajama bottoms around the house and spent most of his days reading silently, with one hand absently petting the belly of the nearest dog. They had a certain contentment that brought them both joy, but now Will found himself wondering if this was enough.

As Will watched, the conversation ended with a polite handshake, and the woman left to find her own seat, a lingering smile on her face that Will recognized from many of Hannibal’s charmed dinner guests in Baltimore.

"I see you made a new friend while I was away.”

“Will! You’re back just in time. Intermission is almost up, and the 3rd act is not to be missed.”

Will gave him an odd look, but took his offered hand anyway and let himself be led back to their seats.

 

Will forced the incident to the back of his mind, but days later, he was surprised to walk past Hannibal’s chair and see that he had left his tablet open to a social media profile. The woman from the opera smiled at him from her profile picture. His eye now caught, he read further to see that she was a local surgeon and member of the Arts Board. No wonder Hannibal had enjoyed her company so much! These were things that Will couldn’t offer his partner, needs that he hadn’t realized Hannibal wanted filled.

Will felt his heart sink a little. The knowledge that Hannibal was courting outside company stung, and he left the room so that Hannibal wouldn’t know he’d been snooping.

He was quiet all through dinner, and as he cared for the dogs before bed. When he came to bed, he found Hannibal with his glasses on, still perusing his tablet.

“Will, would you like to discuss what’s on your mind? You’re obviously mulling over something. I wouldn’t want to pry, but I’m always here to talk if you need.”

“It’s...it’s nothing. I’m working through my own problems at the moment.”

“Very well, Will. But whenever you feel like returning, I have a surprise for the both of us.”

“For both of us? Hannibal, if you ordered another ridiculously expensive painting for the living room, I think that only counts as a surprise for you.”

Hannibal rolled his eyes a little at that, but convinced of Will’s interest, tilted his tablet towards him. The same woman looked out at him, this time from an article in the local paper.

“You may remember this woman from the night at the opera house, Will.”

“...I do remember her. Is there something you need me to know, Hannibal?”

“She’s quite the figure in Argentine society, Will. A renowned neurosurgeon and philanthropist, to say the least. There’s a building at the college slated to be named after her family within the year.”

“...and?” Will was becoming increasingly tense, wondering where Hannibal was going with this.

“And, when I met her at the opera that night, I noticed something in her eyes. She’s hiding something, and she’s been hiding it for a long time. After doing my research, I have reason to believe she’s the killer the local tabloids have been screaming about all month.”

Though Will had tried to distance himself from tabloid journalism in this new life, he knew that Hannibal kept a close eye on it. He claimed to be watching the news to protect them in case of discovery, but Will knew that he really just enjoyed it for its own sake, his little hour of trash and gossip on Saturday afternoons.

“So how does this concern us?”

“That’s the surprise, Will. Would you like to help me take her down?”

“You want me to help you keep the streets of Buenos Aires safe? Ok, Bruce Wayne.”

“Have you forgotten the joy we felt in killing the Dragon together, Will? The thrill of hunting by each other’s side? The contentment in ridding the world of monsters?”

Will did remember, and the urge rushed hotly through him.

“Is this why you’ve been so secretive all week, Hannibal?”

“I’ve been doing my research, yes. I didn’t want to make an accusation and have my suspicions be proven wrong. Is this what’s worked you up tonight, Will?"

“Well...yes, honestly. It’s not like you to be researching beautiful women at all hours. I didn’t know what to think.”

“Will, you know as well as I do that there’s no one else on earth who I want in my life. This was to be a gift for us. I want to kill by your side again, to see you bloodied and wet and panting, standing over your work like a god. I want to worship you at that temple, to offer you sacrifices and keep you sated. I want to taste blood on your lips again and feel you open me up with those raw hands...”

Will, eyes growing darker by the second, quickly straddled Hannibal and kissed him to shut him up, grinding against him as he remembered the feeling of killing together, of being one.

“ _Yes_ , I want that. Tell me when, and I’ll wear my best suit. I want you to make sure it’s ruined by the time we’re done.”

Hannibal just groaned helplessly under his mouth and bucked his hips up in response. Will _really_ shouldn’t have worried.


End file.
